


To Build a Treehouse

by transmuting



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmuting/pseuds/transmuting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed tries to build a treehouse in his back yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Treehouse

Ed had made sure to line up the wooden boards with one another perfectly, his tongue sticking out just slightly from his lips, and one eye squinting as he went to line up the hammer. He pulled back, just enough so that when the hammer came forward it should drive the nail home, and went to swing. Just as metal should have hit metal, the board slipped, and it was Edward’s thumb instead that got the full impact of the blow.

“Fuck!” He dropped the hammer with the curse, immediately going to suck on the throbbing wound. He could hear a small set of giggles coming from behind the already erected pieces of the tree house, and a large pair of blue eyes stared up at him with amusement.

“Daddy said a bad word.” Nina bit her lip in a physical attempt to contain how hilarious she found her father swearing. She was, after all, one of the few people who never saw him do so in a storming rage.

Wrinkling his nose, he reached out with his good hand, going to ruffle her hair. “Just don’t tell Mom, alright?” he grumbled, thumb still held between his teeth. He smirked as she nodded enthusiastically and pointed down towards the ground where the hammer laid in the grass. “Go grab that for me so I can finish your play house.”

The clattering of little feet making their way quickly down the ladder made him smile. He picked up the nail, looking down at his eldest son, Caleb, who was sitting quietly at the edge, his younger brother Henry peeking out from behind his shoulder. He glared just slightly, pulling his hand away from his mouth so he could point a finger at them. “And you two had better hold the damned board steady this time. I don’t care how hilarious you think you are. You’re testing the limits of my courtesy here.”

“What’s that mean?” Henry chirped, voice muffled slightly by his brother’s shirt.

“It means --” He paused, trying to figuring out how one was supposed to explain courtesy to a three year old. He shook his head. “That you’re too much like your mother, that’s what it means.”

In swish of pink skirt, Nina was by Ed’s side again, handing him the hammer with a wide grin of victory on her face. He smiled a little, going to place a kiss on her forehead as he took the tool from her. “Now let’s see if we can get this thing finished before dinner. Lift it up you three.” 

The boards were shakily held to the right height, three pairs of eyes watching as Ed tried his best to get them to line up properly once more. His tongue was back out, injury seemingly forgotten as he went to hold the nail in place once more. Steadily, he gave only one side glance to the young children, before pulling the hammer back, and successfully slamming the nail into the wooden plank.


End file.
